Elsword: Crimson Pride
by Re-SwitchON
Summary: 21 tahun telah berlalu sejak kedamaian kembali ke tanah Elrios. Namun, kedamaian itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan kembalinya para Demon jahat yang menyerang Elrios, akankah Shou Sieghart dan kakaknya, Elena beserta teman-temannya dapat merebut kembali kedamaian di Elrios? (Berlatar 17 tahun setelah "Bosan itu, tidak burukkan?")
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok gaes. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya balik lagi. Dan setelah baca 'Bosan itu, tidak buruk kan?' Berkali-kai, saya putuskan untuk buat lanjutannya. Dan lahirlah fanfic ini. Thanks buat 3 dan nana yang udah review OwO. Dan juga thanks yang udah baca, favorite dan follow. Oke tanpa basa-basi, langsung aja ke cerita. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword milik KoG.**

 **Note: Seragam mereka disini itu costume Ice Burner Velder Knight Academy tanpa Accesory dan Glove (Glove dipakai pada saat bertarung).**

 **Note(lagi): Setting kelasnya mirip Class 0 dari Final Fantasy Type-0 tapi lebih kecil. Bagi yang belum tahu, silahkan di cek.**

 _ **Kurenai Hokori**_

 _ **Chapter 1: New Page**_

 _ **"Bawa mereka pergi! Biar ku tangani masalah disini!"**_

 _ **"Tolonglah lari dari sini! Untuk kami. Dan untuk kalian!"**_

 _ **"Hiduplah! Dan jadi lebih kuat!"**_

 _ **"Ele-nee! Ele-nee!"**_

"Ele-nee!"

"HUAAAAA! *Bugggh*", gadis berambut merah jatuh dari kasurnya.

"Uwaa... pasti sakit...", lelaki berambut ungu yang membangunkannya hanya bisa meringis melihat gadis didepannya kesakitan.

"Adududuh... Tidakkah ada cara yang lebih baik untuk membangunkan kakak mu yang satu ini?"

"Hal pertama yang tersirat di benakku hanya ini jadi..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"7:30. Dan upacara penerimaan murid baru dimulai pukul 8:00..."

Hening sejenak...

Dan 10 menit kemudian mereka sudah berlari keluar rumah mereka dan berlari menuju sekolah.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Shou?!"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari jam 6 pagi tapi kau terus saja menendangku tahu?!"

"Arrgghh! Yang penting sekarang lari terus! Kita tidak boleh terlambat dihari pertama atau Elesis akan mengomeli kita lagi!"

"Entah mengapa, adegan ini klise sekali... seperti dalam novel!"

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu dasar bodoh!"

15 menit kemudian, mereka sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Velder Akademia. Tempat dimana anak-anak muda berlatih untuk menjadi kuat dalam segala bidang yang mereka inginkan. Ahli pedang, penyihir, mekanis, bahkan yang ingin menjadi pedagang pun belajar disini.

"Haah... haah... kita selamat...", ucap gadis yang dipanggil Ele-nee di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"5... menit.. haah...", Ucap Shou dan terduduk ditanah.

"Hey, kalian! Kalian murid baru? Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan Emblem kalian?"

"Ah, iya. Ini", mereka menunjukkan Emblem yang terpasang di gelang mereka pakai.

Lalu sebuah hologram muncul dengan data diri mereka masing-masing.

"Elena Sieghart. 16 tahun. Kelas B"

"Shou Sieghart. 14 tahun. Kelas B"

"Elena dan Shou, ya? Selamat datang di Velder Akademia. Dari sini kalian harus ke aula karena upacaranya akan segera dimulai"

"Terima kasih, Pak..?"

"Praus. Tidak perlu pakai 'Pak'. Aku jadi merasa sudah tua..."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih, Praus"

"Sama-sama"

Lalu Elena dan Shou belari menuju aula.

"Mereka mirip sekali dengan kalian. Haahh... kuharap kalian bisa berada disini sekarang melihat mereka tumbuh dewasa", ucap Praus seraya menghadap langit.

Sementara itu Elena dan Shou baru sampai di aula yang Praus tunjukkan.

"Ini... Aula..?", tanya Elena tidak pada siapa-siapa.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan dan mengapa. Tapi kurasa standar sebuah aula sudah setara dengan stadion sepak bola...", Shou hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Dan benar saja. Tempat yang disebut sebagai 'Aula' ini besarnya memang sebesar stadion sepak bola.

"Hmm.. Ah, Ele-nee! Disana ada dua kursi yang masih kosong"

"Ah... kau lihat saja. Padahal gelap begini..."

Sesaat mereka duduk, penerangan menyala tepat di podium yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, prajurit muda!"

"Ah, itu Elesis", Shou menunjuk ke podium.

Disana berdiri wanita berumur kurang lebih 40 tahun. Dengan rambut merah membaranya. Orang-orang menjulukinya 'Grand Master'.

"Selamat karena kalian telah berhasil melewati tes dan diterima disini. Kuharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Kejarlah impian kalian, dan jadilah yang terbaik!", sorak Elesis yang dibalas dengan teriakan antusias orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu.

"Uwahh... dia berbeda sekali saat sedang dirumah..."

"Shh..! Nanti dia dengar loh!"

"21 tahun telah berlalu sejak Elrios kembali damai. Bukan waktu singkat memang. Namun kita tetap harus waspada. Demon tidak akan tinggal diam. Mereka telah memulai kembali pertumpahan darah di tanah Elrios. Kalian adalah harapan kami. Karena itu ku mohon pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian! Kita rebut kembali kedamaian Elrios!"

upacara pembukaan ditutup dengan sorakan antusias para murid baru. Setelah upacara selesai, seluruh murid pergi menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Sudah 9 tahun ya... Ele-nee?", Shou bertanya seraya mereka berjalan ke ruang kelas mereka. Namun ia tidak mendapat respon.

Elena yang tiba-tiba berhenti hanya memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

"Ele-nee..."

"Aku berjanji aku akan selalu melindungimu Shou. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu"

"Hm. Aku tau Ele-nee. Tapi tidak usah khawatir! Aku ini kuat kok!", ucap Shou seraya mengeluarkan cengiran khas yang ayahnya turunkan kepadanya.

"Haha... dasar kau. Bikin gemas saja", Elena yang gemas dengan seringaian adiknya itu hanya mencubit pipi Shou dengan gemasnya.

"Adududuh! Entah mengapa semakin hari cubitanmu semakin mematikan, Ele-nee..."

"Hmm~? Itu hanya perasaan mu saja~"

"Ugh..."

Setelah sampai dikelas, mereka mencari tempat duduk masing-masing. Elena mengambil kursi paling depan di bagian tengah dan Shou mengambil kursi paling belakang di bagian kiri.

 **Shou POV**

Aku memilih duduk di barisan paling belakang karena aku kurang suka keributan. Aku duduk dan mengeluarkan buku novel favoritku. Dan juga buku ini salah satu peninggalan ibuku. Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan membacanya.

"Hey, kau membacanya juga?"

Merasa dipanggil, aku mendongakkan kepala ku ke sebelah kanan dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu menatapku dengan mata biru lautnya.

"Buku itu. Kau dapat darimana? Tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya"

"Hm? Ah, ini. Buku ini peninggalan ibuku. Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan membacanya"

"Tentu saja. Itukan buku karangan salah satu anggota Elgang"

"Eh? Benarkah? Di buku milikku tidak dituliskan pengarangnya jadi aku tidak tahu..."

"Eh? Serius? Coba sini kulihat"

Dia mengambil buku itu dari tanganku dan memperhatikan cover bagian depan dan belakangnya. Melihat wajah seriusnya yang imut itu membuatku ingin tertawa... tunggu... imut? Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam...

"Ternyata benar tidak ada. Dan setelah dilihat-lihat, ternyata tulisan dibuku ini sepenuhnya adalah tulisan tangan. Buku ini adalah yang terlangka dari yang terlangka! Dimana kau mendapatkannya?!"

Entah kenapa wajahnya yang terus mendekat membuatku menjadi gugup.

"Err... sudah kubilangkan. Itu peninggalan dari ibuku..."

"Ibumu ya... memangnya sebenarnya siapa ibumu?"

"Ah, ibuku Aish-"

"Perhatian!"

Omonganku terpotong oleh suara tegas seseorang yang ada di depan kelas. Seisi kelas langsung kembali ke kursinya masing-masing. Gadis berambut pirang itu duduk disampingku.

"Selamat bagi kalian yang berhasil diterima di Velder Akademia ini. Namaku Raven. Mulai sekarang aku akan membimbing kalian di dalam kelas maupun saat sedang melakukan misi. Semua yang ada disini adalah teman. Kita adalah tim. Kerja sama adalah kunci keberhasilan dalam misi. Sekian. Semoga El memberkati kita"

"Uwaaa! Itu Raven! Salah satu dari Elgang! Pahlawan Elrios! Aku tidak percaya dia menjadi pembimbing kita!"

"Ku pikir dia masih memimpin Crow Mercenary. Apa dia sudah mengundurkan diri?", tanyaku pada gadis disebelah ku.

"Kurasa dia sudah memberikan jabatannya kepada bawahannya", dia menjawab.

"Hoo... jadi begitu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Aku bingung saat ingin memanggilmu tadi"

"Ah! Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yume. Yume Aida. Kau?"

"Shou. Shou Sieghart. Salam kenal"

"Baiklah, Shou. Karena kau teman pertamaku disini, mohon bantuannya!", ucap Yume sambil tersenyum.

Entah mengapa senyumnya menyegarkanku... Aaaaarghh! Lagi-lagi pikiran anehku!

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu terdengar familiar. Sieghart... dimana aku pernah mendengarnya ya?"

"Ah, tadi aku ingin bilang kalau ibuku-"

"Hey, yang dibelakang! Mulai perkenalan diri kalian! Bermesraannya nanti saja!"

Lagi-lagi...

"M-maaf!"

"Karena ini hari pertama jadi masih ada toleransi. Untuk selanjutnya tak ada toleransi lagi. Mengerti?"

"Siap!"

"Mulai perkenalannya. Mulai dari kau, bocah anggur", Raven menunjukku.

"A-anggur?! Er... namaku Shou Sieghart. 14 tahun. Ini senjataku. Elx", aku mengeluarkan kartuku dan mengubahnya menjadi Hand Blade yang langsung terpasang ditanganku. Yume hanya terkekeh disebelahku.

"Yume Aida. 14 tahun. Senjata yang kugunakan adalah Katana", Ucap Yume sambil mengangkat Katananya. Motifnya seperti berasal dari timur. Kurasa dia berasal dari sana.

"Vent Crosshart. 14 tahun. Senjata Twin Dagger", Ucap laki-laki berambut putih dengan mata perak di depan ku. Sepertinya dia orang yang sulit didekati.

"Marianne Rosetta. Panggil saja Anne. 14 tahun. Aku menggunakan tongkat sihirku untuk memanggil Summoned Beast. Salam kenal semua~", Ucap perempuan berambut pink disebelah Vent. Kurasa dia tipikal orang yang hanya dengan melewati kerumunan saja akan langsung menarik perhatian semua orang disitu.

"Fang Edge. 15 tahun. Senjataku Long Rifle. Mohon kerjasamanya ya", ucap laki-laki berambut hijau yang di kuncir kuda. Kurasa ia orang yang humoris.

"A-anu... Na-namaku Cecilia Frostina. 14 tahun. D-dan ini familiar ku, Cloud", ucap perempuan berambut biru gelap dengan mata hitam. Di sampingnya seekor anjing husky dengan bulu putih salju sedang tertidur.

"Gard Gungnir, sang pembela keadilan! Ingatlah namaku! Hahaha!", ucap laki-laki tinggi berambut Hitam dan bermata coklat sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Risa Rutherford. 16 tahun. Senjataku Panah dan Busur. Maafkan kelakuan orang bodoh disampingku ini. Umurnya juga 16 tahun dan dia bertarung menggukan tinjunya", ucap perempuan berambut coklat sepunggung dengan mata hitam dan menjitak Gard.

"Ace Devine. 16 tahun. Senjataku Mech Scythe", ucap laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata yang sama disebelah kakakku.

"Elena Sieghart. 16 tahun. Senjataku Rapier. Mohon bantuannya", ucap kakaklu di barisan paling depan.

"Baiklah. Shou, Yume, Vent, Marianne, Fang, Cecilia, Gard, Risa, Ace, dan Elena. Mulai sekarang kalian adalah sebuah tim. Kerjasama adalah kunci keberhasilan sebuah misi. Percayailah rekan tim mu sama seperti kau percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Untuk tiga tahun kedepan kalian berada di bimbinganku. Mengerti?"

"Siap!", kami semua menjawab serentak.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kelas dibubarkan. Kalian dapat berkeliling sekolah", ucap Raven sebelum keluar dari kelas.

"Huaah... akhirnya masa orientasi selesai...", ucap Yume sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Ya, dan kita mendapat waktu bebas"

Atau setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan...

Satu menit kemudian, alarm sekolah berbunyi...

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Author's Note: Oke. Untuk chapter 1 sekian dulu (dat cliffhanger tho). Btw untuk Hand Blade nya Shou itu mirip sama GN-Sword Exia. Cuma bedanya gagangnya warna merah dan bagian pedangnya putih (motif senjata basic Elsword). Oke itu aja. See you next time...**

 _ **Devi Switch Reverse**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oke back to Crimson Pride. Ini chapter 2 nya. Thanks buat yang udah baca dan support.**

 **Um...**

 **Oke langsung ke cerita...**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword milik KoG**

 _ **Chapter 2: Ambush**_

Alarm sekolah berbunyi.

"Ada apa?!", tanya Ace.

 _"Darurat! Darurat! Southern Gate diserang! Kelas A sampai D harap melakukan persiapan!",_ suara di Intercome menjawab pertanyaan Ace.

Raven kembali masuk ke kelas.

"Kurasa pertemuan kita hari ini belum berakhir. Baiklah! Kita mulai briefingnya! Sebagaimana yang kalian tahu, Southern Gate diserang. Pasukan musuh berjumlah 100", jelas Raven.

"100?! Apa kau yakin 4 kelas bisa cukup untuk menghadapinya?", tanya Elena.

"Karena itu kita butuh rencana. Berdasarkan penjaga yang ada disana, pasukan musuh terdiri dari 75 Glitter Spearman, 20 Glitter Archer, dan 5 Glitter Commander"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?", tanya Fang.

"Kelas B berfokus pada penyerangan Glitter Commander. Glitter akan melemah bila pemimpinnya dikalahkan. Fang, Marianne, Cecilia, Risa. Gunakan serangan jarak jauh kalian untuk membasmi Glitter Archer. Barisan depan akan lebih mudah menyerang bila tidak ada yang menyerangnya dari jauh. Kelas C akan membantu kalian dalam hal ini. Rena akan menjadi pembimbing kalian disana"

"Siap!", Fang, Anne, Cecilia dan Risa serentak menjawab.

"Vent, Gard, Ace, dan Elena. Kalian beserta Kelas A dan D bertugas untuk menghancurkan formasi musuh dan membuka jalan menuju Glitter Commander. Ingat untuk selalu berkerjasama dan membantu satu sama lain. Aku akan memimpin kalian"

"Siap!", Vent, Gard, Ace, dan Elena serentak menjawab.

"Dan yang terakhir. Shou dan Yume. Kalian bertugas untuk mengalahkan Glitter Commander. Mereka selalu berada di barisan paling belakang. Karena itu, aku minta kalian hindari pertarungan sebisa mungkin sebelum kalian sampai di Glitter Commander untuk menjaga stamina kalian. Glitter Commander bukan lawan yang mudah. Mereka memiliki reflek yang cepat dan pertahanan yang kuat. Ketahui kelemahan mereka dan kalian bisa mengalahkannya. Tugas ini paling cocok untuk kalian dan aku tau kalian bisa melakukannya"

"Siap!", Shou dan Yume serentak menjawab.

"Baiklah! Kelas B, misi dimulai! Semoga El selalu memberkati kita!"

Dan mereka berangkat ke Southern Gate.

 ***Di Southern Gate**

Semua telah bersiap di posisinya masing-masing.

Fang, Anne, Cecil, Risa dan kelas C telah bersiap di atas tembok Southern Gate dengan senjata jarak jauh mereka. Total personil berjumlah 18 orang.

Vent, Gard, Ace dan Elena beserta kelas A dan D telah bersiap di depan Sothern Gate. Menunggu gerbang dibuka pada saat yang tepat. Total personil berjumlah 34 orang.

Shou dan Yume berada di belakang. Menunggu jalan terbuka bagi mereka untuk menuju tempat Glitter Commander.

"Pasukan musuh terlihat! 10 menit sebelum mereka sampai di gerbang!", teriak seorang penjaga dari watchtower.

"Baiklah! Perhatian semuanya! Sebentar lagi kita akan menuju medan perang. Ini adalah pertaruhan nyawa. Hidup atau mati. Aku hanya minta satu hal... jangan sampai terbunuh", Jelas Raven di barisan depan.

"5 menit!"

"Buka gerbangnya!"

Southern Gate dibuka. Saat gerbang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya...

" **Guided Arrow!** ", Rena menembakkan panah yang langsung mengarah pada 6 Glitter Archer. Yang lain ikut menyerang.

" **Hawk Shooter** ", Fang menembak 1 Glitter Archer tepat di jantungnya.

" **Wyvern: Freezing Breath!** ", Anne memanggil seekor naga biru yang menyemburkan hawa dingin kepada Glitter Archer. Berapa tidak bisa bergerak karena menjadi beku.

"Cloud! **White Banisher!** ", Cecil memunculkan lingkaran sihir dibawah Cloud yang mengaum dan pilar cahaya muncul di atas glitter yang membeku dan memusnahkannya.

" **Arrow Spray!",** Risa membakkan satu anak panah ke udara yang pecah menjadi puluhan anak panah.

"Glitter Archer telah melemah! Hancurkan formasi lawan dan buka jalan menuju Glitter Commander! Semua serang!", Perintah Raven dan pasukannya memasuki medan perang.

" **Shockwave: Cutter!** ", Raven mengayunkan pedangnya dan membuat potongan berbentuk sabit yang menghancurkan semua yang menghalanginya.

" **Blade Dance** ", Vent bergerak dengan lihai dan menyerang beberapa Glitter tepat di kelemahannya.

" **BURNING QUAKE!** ", Gard memukul tanah yang menyebabkan retakan di tanah. Dari retakan itu keluar api yang membara.

 **"Flaming Slash!** ", Elena mengayunkan Rapiernya yang dipenuhi kobaran api dan membakar Glitter yang ada didepannya.

"Elena, menghindar! **Dread Zone!** ", Elena dengan reflek menghindar kearah kanan. Ace menancapkan Scythe miliknya ketanah dan ia dikelilingi lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu gelap yang. 4 pedang sabit keluar dari tanah di dalam lingkaran itu dan membunuh Glitter Spearman disekitarnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku berhutang pada mu!", ucap Elena seraya berpindah posisi ke belakang Ace. Punggung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Katakan itu di kantin saat kita kembali!", ucap Ace sebelum mereka berdua kembali menyerang Glitter disekitarnya.

 **Shou POV**

"Aku kagum! Semuanya sangatlah kuat!", ucap Yume yang berada disebelahku. Dia terlihat senang...

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kita dapat menahan pasukan 100 Glitter...", memang benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Kita baru saja memasuki Velder Akademia dan kita sudah dapat membasmi pasukan Glitter yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Semuanya memang kuat...

"Celah terbuka! Maju! Shou, Yume!", perintah Raven dari barisan depan.

"Baiklah! Ayo, Shou!", ucap Yume seraya memegang gagang katananya yang masih berada didalam sarungnya.

aku mengeluarkan kartuku. Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul dibawahku. Api muncul disekitar tangan kananku dan kartuku berubah menjadi sebuah Handblade berwarnah merah dibagian gagangnya dan putih dibagian pedangnya. Elx.

"Ayo!", aku dan Yume berlari menuju Glitter Commander.

Seraya aku dan Yume berlari, orang-orang memberikan dukungannya. Dan kita pun sampai.

"Maaf menunggu...", ucapku. Didepanku berdiri 4 Glitter Commander.

"4 banding 2? Baiklah. Kutangani yang dua dikanan", ucap Yume sebelum melesat menuju 2 Glitter di bagian kanan. Hanya dengan kedipan mata, dia sudah berada di belakang 2 Glitter itu.

" **Hikisaki...** ", ucap Yume dan memasukkan Katananya kembali ke sarungnya. 2 Glitter yang semula berdiri tegak tiba-tiba saja terbelah menjadi dua.

"H-hebat...", aku... tidak menyangka Yume sehebat ini...

"SHOU! Awas!", teriak Yume yang sekaligus membangunkan lamunan ku.

Didepan ku 2 Glitter Commander yang masih bersisa sudah melompat dan bersiap menyerangku. Dengan reflek aku menghindar dengan berguling ke depan dan menikam 1 Glitter dari belakang. 1 tumbang, dan yang satu lagi berusaha membuat jarak dariku untuk melakukan serangan berikutnya.

"Mou... fokus Shou! Kau mengkhawatirkan ku...", ucap Yume dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sifatnya yang berubah drastis membuatnya sangat... imut... tunggu. Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu!

"A-ah... maaf... aku hanya memikirkan betapa kuatnya kau...", balas ku sambil menggaruk kepala ku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Jadi... perlu bantuan?", ucap Yume seraya melirik ke Glitter yang tersisa.

"Ah... biar kutangani yang ini. Jadinya impas bukan?"

"Hmm... baiklah. Tapi kalau situasi memburuk, aku akan maju. Oke?"

"Kuserahkan pada mu"

Aku memposisikan Elx didepanku. Mengarah pada Glitter Commander yang masih tersisa.

"Elx... ayo...", ucapku dan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul dibawah ku.

" _Kapanpun, Shou..._ ", ucap suara didalam pikiranku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Semua pergerakan yang ada disekitar ku, aku dapat merasakannya. Pergerakan Glitter Commander pun dapat kurasakan. Saat kurasakan Glitter itu sudah berada tepat didepan ku, dengan cepat aku berpindah kebelakangnya dan mengangkat Elx keatas.

" **Divider..."** , aku mengayunkan Elx kebawah dan membelah Glitter sekaligus tanah di depan ku. Tanah yang terbelah kemudian retak dan hancur dengan guncangan dahsyat. Menumbangkan pohon-pohon yang ada disekitarnya.

 **Yume POV**

"H-hebat...", aku terkejut dengan kekuatan Shou. Hanya dengan satu ayunan pedangnya, ia bisa membuat kerusakan seperti ini...

Aku yang terus diam dan terpaku dengan kekuatan Shou, terlambat menyadari kehadiran Glitter Commander ke lima yang sudah siap mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah ku. Aku pun tidak sempat untuk menghindar ataupun menangkis serangannya dan hanya menutup mataku. bersiap untuk menerima serangan langsung.

Namun serangan itu tidak datang. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk membuka mata ku. Dan Shou berada didepan ku. Dengan pedangnya yang menusuk tepat di dada Glitter Commander yang terakhir. Semua Glitter Commander sudah terkalahkan.

"Shou! Kau berhasil mengalahkannya. Kurasa kau menang kali ini... Shou...?", tanya ku pada Shou yang dibalas dengan keheningan.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Shou terjatuh.

"Shou? Shou! SHOU!"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Author's Note: akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Pendek banget ya? Gomen lagi kurang inspirasi... #dzigh. Oke thanks buat yang udah baca. Harap bersabar nunggu chapter berikutnya...**

 _ **Devi Switch Reverse**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: oke back to Crimson Pride. Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga... setelah banyak liburan karena UN, kenyataan pahit bahwa sekolah dimulai lagi membuat saya mager... #dzigh. Oke curhatnya segitu aja. Thanks buat yang udah ngikutin Crimson Pride sampai chapter 3 ini *terharu*.**

 **Dan thanks buat ryukazuto karena udah review. Untuk jawaban pertanyaannya, ya. Chung udah jadi raja disini. Tapi karena saya bingung mau pasangin Chung sama siapa, jadi mungkin dia bakalan masih single XD. Lihat aja kedepannya bagaimana. Mungkin nanti bakal terpikirkan sesuatu. Sekali lagi thanks :)**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword milik KoG**

 _ **Chapter 3: Recovery and Past**_

 _"Ngghh... tempat ini...", aku berada di tempat yang terlihat seperti di dalam laut. Aku melayang tanpa arah._

 _Shou..._

 _"Ah... aku pasti pingsan lagi... aku benar-benar butuh banyak latihan lagi... maaf ya, Elx. Kau harus bersama orang lemah seperti ku"_

 _"_ _ **Lagi-lagi kau seperti itu. Cobalah untuk percaya pada dirimu sendiri..."**_

 _"Ah... maaf soal itu. Hehe"_

 _Shou..._

 _"_ _ **Lebih baik kau bangun sekarang. Banyak yang menunggu mu"**_

 _"Kau benar. Sampai jumpa, Elx"_

 _Dan seluruh pandangan ku menjadi putih..._

...

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekeliling. Aku tidur di sebuah ranjang di ruangan dengan tembok putih. Berdasarkan aroma nya, asumsi ku aku sedang berada di ruang kesehatan.

Saat aku ingin beranjak. Aku baru sadar kalau tangan ku digenggam oleh sesuatu.

"Ah..."

Yume yang duduk di samping tempat tidurku sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku jadi tidak enak membangunkannya... jadi aku hanya merebahkan tubuh ku lagi ke kasur dan memandangi wajahnya.

"Ngghh... Shou..."

Hm? Kenapa dia memanggil namaku? Apa dia sedang memimpikan ku?

"Nghh... j-jangan disitu..."

DEMI

LADY

ELLLLLL!

Apa yang ada dimimpinya?! Apa yang ku lakukan di dalam mimpinya?! Apa yang terjadi?! Semua pikiran ini membuat hidung ku sedikit mengeluarkan cairan merah... tunggu... merah?!

Dengan reflek, aku menutup hidung ku dengan kedua tangan ku. Yume terbangun karena genggamannya terlepas.

"Ngghh...? Shou?! Kau sudah sadar! Eh...? Kenapa wajah mu memerah? Apa kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh?", ucap Yume dengan wajah inosen nya itu dan menyentuh kening ku. Sial... disaat seperti ini...

"A-ah! Tidak apa-apa! Ini sudah sering terjadi! Kau tidak perlu khawatir!", ucap ku.

Ah. Sial...

"Sering terjadi? Jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya kau pingsan?", tanya Yume. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya memberitahunya...

"Ya... begitulah. Elx adalah senjata yang dapat memanipulasi kesadaran seseorang. Ia memiliki sebuah kemampuan bernama **Trance.** Kemampuan ini memungkinkan penggunanya mengeluarkan potensi maksimalnya dengan menenggelamkan kesadarannya. Semakin dalam aku tenggelam dalam diriku, semakin kuat diriku. Tapi di sisi buruknya, bila aku telah tenggelam dalam dasar kesadaran diriku sendiri, ada kemungkinan aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke permukaan lagi. Dalam arti singkat. Aku tidak bisa sadar kembali", jelas ku. Namun Yume hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yume...?", aku mendekatkan wajah ku.

"Yosh!", tiba-tiba saja Yume mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hii!", dengan reflek, aku memundurkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu 2 pilihan!", ucap Yume seraya membentuk V dengan 2 jarinya.

"2... pilihan?"

"Ya. Antara kau tidak menggunakan keahlian itu kecuali pada saat dibutuhkan. Atau kau melatih kemampuan itu agar kau tidak mudah tenggelam dalam dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah melatih mental ku setiap hari. Tapi yang aku lakukan hanyalah meditasi. Aku tidak pernah melatihnya dalam pertarungan atau sparring. Lebih parah lagi, kakakku melarang ku untuk menggunakannya. Jadi aku tidak memiliki partner sparring...", jawab ku dengan helaan nafas.

"Sekarang kan ada aku!"

"Eh? Kau?"

"Iya. Kita bisa sparring setiap hari bila kau mau"

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau menyita waktu mu hanya untuk melatih ku. Dan juga bila aku menggunakan **Trance,** aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku sepenuhnya. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Dan juga... _aku tidak ingin kau terluka..._ "

"Hm? Dan juga?"

"A... ah! Bukan apa-apa! Intinya, berlatih dengan ku terlalu berbahaya"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri. Dan jangan bilang kalau aku membuang waktu saja. Bila kita sparring bersama, kita juga akan menjadi lebih kuat bersama. Iya kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja... bila aku kehilangan kontrol, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa menghentikanku..."

"Kalau begitu aku berjanji akan menghentikan mu bila kau kehilangan kontrol. Apapun yang terjadi"

Dari matanya, kurasa tekadnya sudah bulat. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula, aku juga ingin bertambah kuat.

"Hahh... baiklah. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menghentikan mu. Tapi kenapa kau sangat bersikeras untuk berlatih dengan ku? Ada lebih banyak orang-orang yang lebih menguntungkan bila diajak berlatih daripada aku bukan?"

"Hmm... kenapa ya? Kurasa itu intuisi wanita ku?"

"Intuisi... wanita?"

"Ah, kau tidak akan mengerti. Hanya wanita yang akan mengerti"

"Lalu, apa tujuan mu menjadi lebih kuat?", tanyaku. Yume terdiam sebentar.

"Aku... 9 tahun lalu. Kau tau penyerangan Demon di Ruben?"

?!

"Ah... iya..."

"Orang tua ku... terbunuh disana..."

 _ ***Flashback 9 tahun lalu.**_

 _ **Yume POV**_

 _"Papa! Mama! Ayo kesana!"_

 _"Jangan jauh-jauh, Yume"_

 _Hari ini aku, Papa dan Mama sampai di Ruben. Kita akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas kita disini. Aku sudah tidak sabar!_

 _"Apa itu?!"_

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba orang-orang berlarian dengan wajah panik?_

 _"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Ayo cepat lari!"_

 _Siapa wanita berambut merah muda ini? Kenapa aku dibawa olehnya?_

 _"Mama...? Papa...?"_

 _Kenapa Papa dan Mama tidur disini? Dan kenapa disekeliling mereka ada air berwarna merah?_

 _"Kenapa Papa dan Mama tidur disitu?", tanya ku pada wanita yang membawaku._

 _"Mereka bukan tidur!"_

 _"Eh...?"_

 _"Mereka sudah..."_

 _Eh...?_

 _ ***End of Flashback**_

"Itulah mengapa aku bertekad untuk menjadi kuat. Aku akan membelaskan dendam orangtua ku. Karena itu-"

"Maaf...", omonganku terpotong oleh Shou.

"Eh? Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Ini bukan salah mu..."

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku", ucap Shou terus menerus sambil memegang kepalanya. Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?

"S-Shou! Kenap-"

*DUGH*

Elena tiba-tiba datang dan memukul perut Shou.

"Ele...nee...", ucap Shou sebelum dia pingsan di pelukan Elena.

"Maaf, Shou.", Elena menidurkan Shou di ranjang kembali.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan Shou?", aku masih bingung dan syok atas semua yang terjadi.

"Ah, Yume. Maaf kau harus melihat semua ini. Bila aku tidak melakukannya, **Trance** akan aktif dengan sendirinya. Ini sudah sering terjadi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Karena kau sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya, kurasa aku harus memberitahu mu apa yang terjadi 9 tahun lalu. Dan mengapa Shou menjadi seperti ini..."

 _ ***Flashback 9 tahun lalu**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat cerah di Ruben. Seraya berhembusnya angin semilir di musim panas yang menyejukkan, Elena sedang berlatih dengan Rapier kayunya di halaman belakang rumahnya._

 _"Elena, tolong bantu ibu", panggil ibu Elena dari arah dapur._

 _"Aku segera kesana!", Elena menancapkan Rapier kayunya yang ayahnya buatkan di hari ulang tahun ke-limanya ke tanah dan menuju dapur._

 _"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?", ucap Elena sambil melihat-lihat apa yang sedang ibu nya lakukan._

 _"Hari ini kan hari ulang tahun Shou yang kelima, jadi bisakah kamu membantu ibu membuatkan kue sampai Shou dan ayah mu kembali?", ucap ibu Elena._

 _"Tentu saja! Serahkan padaku!", ucap Elena seraya menepuk dadanya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya._

 _Mereka pun mulai membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Shou. Ruang dapur dipenuh dengan tawa mereka berdua._

 _Sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu depan mereka._

 _"Biar ibu yang membukanya", ucap ibu Elena._

 _Elena yang penasaran menguping pembicaraan ibunya._

 _"Els? Ada apa? Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk kembali pada saat makan malam? Dan kenapa Shou menangis?"_

 _"Dengar dulu, Ai. Keadaan darurat. Gate of Darkness kembali terbuka. Kita harus segera kesana sebelum terlambat!"_

 _"Ta-tapi... bukankah Lu sudah menyegelnya? Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Detilnya kujelaskan nanti. Untuk sekarang, kita harus mengevakuasi semua orang"_

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!", suara teriakan terdengar dari luar._

 _"Sial! Kita terlambat! Aisha, bawa Elena dan Shou. Bawa mereka pergi. Aku akan menangani masalah disini!"_

 _"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Elsword!"_

 _Elsword mengambil pedangnya dan keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Shou yang menangis kepada Aisha._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Elena yang menghampiri Aisha._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak perlu panik. Tapi kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini", ucap Aisha sambil tersenyum meskipun keadaan genting sedang berlangsung._

 _"Baiklah", Elena mengambil Rapier kayunya dan keluar rumah bersama Aisha. Aisha menggendong Shou dipunggungnya sementara tangannya memegang tongkat sihirnya._

 _Mereka berlari terus sampai keluar dari Ruben. Mereka telah sampai di Noah Lake, namun pasukan Demon menghadang mereka._

 _"Sial! Mereka sudah sampai disini. Elena, bawa Shou menuju Elder. Elder tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Dari sana pergilah ke sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat seperti laboratorium alchemy di timur kota. Disitu kalian akan bertemu Echo. Dia akan membantu kalian", ucap Aisha lalu memberikan Shou yang ada di punggungnya ke punggung Elena._

 _"Lalu ibu?!"_

 _"Ibu akan menahan mereka disini"_

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kehilangan ibu!", ucap Elena dan air matanya mulai menetes._

 _"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, ibu tidak akan mudah terkalahkan hanya dengan pasukan seperti ini", ucap Aisha sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Elena._

 _"Kalau begitu berjanji kepadaku! Kalau ibu dan ayah akan kembali pulang dengan selamat!", ucap Elena sambil menghapus air matanya._

 _"Baiklah, ibu janji", ucap Aisha sebelum berdiri dan mulai mengisi mana._

 _"Sekarang, lari dari sini. Untuk kami dan untuk kalian!"_

 _Elena pun berlari menuju Elder dan meninggalkan Aisha._

 _Setelah sampai di Elder, Elena melakukan hal yang diperintahkan ibunya. Dengan Shou yang tertidur di punggunya, ia menuju rumah Echo._

 _Mereka diperbolehkan tinggal disana sampai Elesis menjemput mereka dari Velder._

 _1 minggu kemudian, Elesis menjemput mereka dan mereka pun tinggal bersama Elesis di Velder._

 _Namun... Keberadaan Elsword dan Aisha tidak diketahui..._

 _ ***End of Flashback**_

"Aku... tidak tahu hal seperti itu terjadi... maaf...", ucap Yume.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa", ucap Elena sambil menepuk pundak Yume.

"Lalu, kenapa Shou terus meminta maaf saat aku memberitahunya kalau orang tua ku terbunuh disana?"

"Kurasa itu karena Elx"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya Elx adalah hadiah yang akan ayahku berikan pada Shou di hari ulang tahun ke-limanya. Ayahku menemukan Elx di sebuah reruntuhan di Ruben. Namun saat Shou mengambil Elx, sebuah portal terbuka dan keluarlah Demon dari sana. Sampai sekarang dia masih menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang terjadi. Padahal itu bukan salahnya. Aku tidak tahu detilnya, karena yang bersama Shou pada saat itu hanya ayahku. Tapi aku yakin portal itu terbuka bukan karena Shou ataupun Elx", jelas Elena seraya melipat tangannya dan menatap lantai.

"Shou..."

"Maaf aku telah membuatmu ikut campur dalam masalah kami"

"Tidak. Justru aku merasa senang karena aku bisa lebih tau banyak tentang Shou. Dan karena aku sudah terlanjur ikut campur dengan masalah ini, bolehkah aku mengajukkan sebuah permintaan?", ucap Yume.

"Permintaan?"

"Tolong izinkan aku berlatih dengan Shou. Apapun yang terjadi, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan kesadarannya apabila dia kehilangan kendali", ucap Yume seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh? Kenapa harus meminta izin dengan ku?"

"Karena dia bilang kau melarangnya untuk menggunakan **Trance** "

"Ah, itu. Memang aku melarangnya untuk menggunakannya. Tapi itu dulu saat umurnya masih 10 tahun. Aku yakin sekarang dia sudah mampu untuk menggunakannya. Ditambah lagi kau mengajukkan diri untuk menjaganya, aku jadi merasa lebih lega sekarang. Jaga Shou baik-baik, oke? Dia anak yang polos, namun dia kuat. Kuserahkan dia pada mu", ucap Elena seraya menepuk pundak Yume.

"Baik, aku janji. Terima kasih, Elena", ucap Yume dan membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?", tanya Elena.

"Kurasa aku akan duduk disini lebih lama lagi", ucap Yume dan ia kembali duduk di sebelah Shou.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan ke kantin dulu. Ace pasti sudah kelaparan menunggu makanan gratisnya", ucap Elena dan mulai berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan.

"Sampai jumpa", Yume melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaga Shou baik-baik ya... ah, aku lupa. Selagi dia tertidur, kenapa kau tidak mencoba beberapa 'hal'? Hihi...", Elena berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Ucapannya membuat wajah Yume memerah seketika.

"A-a-aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa...! Haahh...", Yume menghela nafasnya. Dia kembali memandangi wajah Shou.

"Aku bernjanji akan melindungi mu. Pasti", ucap Yume seraya menggenggam kalung yang ia keluarkan dari saku bajunya dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Shou yang tertidur.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Author's Note: sooo... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3. Sesuatu banget bisa sampai 1,8k word... *terharu*. Oke abaikan itu. Thanks for reading and the support. See you later~**

 _ **Devi Switch Reverse**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: oke back to Crimson Pride. Akhirnya sudah di chapter 4...**

 **Oke untuk balasan review ryukazuto... gapapa mas santai saja... hmm... karena Lu sama Ciel itu Demon, seharusnya mereka nggak banyak berubah. Tapi... Ciel dengan brewok mungkin ide yang cukup bagus :D #dor. Itu kata-katanya Lindow kan? Sebenernya kata-kata itu mau ku pakai pas Raven mimpin penyerangan Shouthern Gate. Tapi nggak jadi XD. Untuk Raven no Nichijou, sebenernya mau saya lanjutin. Cuma otak humoris saya kayaknya sedang mode hibernasi. Jadi lawakannya lagi nggak keluar XD. Oke thanks buat reviewnya dan selamat membaca.**

 **Oke langsung saja ke cerita.**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword milik KoG**

 _ **Chapter 4: I will protect you**_

 _"Ha! Dasar lemah!"_

 _"Orang lemah tidak seharusnya berada disini!"_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ketempat kau berasal saja, hah?!"_

 _Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

 _Aku berlari menuju tempat berasalnya teriakan itu. Aku pun sampai di pinggir sungai yang tidak jauh dari pondok milik bibi Ann._

 _"Hei!"_

 _Aku berlari menuju seorang anak perempuan yang terduduk di sungai. Sepertinya dia sedang diganggu oleh ketiga anak laki-laki ini._

 _"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!", ucap ku dan berdiri diantara perempuan yang jatuh dan ketiga anak laki-laki yang mengganggunya._

 _"Apa maumu hah?! Jangan ikut campur masalah orang!", ucap anak yang berada di paling depan._

 _"Apa yang dia perbuat sampai kalian melakukan hal ini?!"_

 _"Dia lemah. Jadi kami memberikannya pelajaran untuk orang lemah", ucap anak yang berada di kanan._

 _"Kalian menyakiti seorang perempuan hanya karena dia lemah?! Ayahku bilang, laki-laki sejati itu harusnya melindungi perempuan!"_

 _"Banyak omong kau!", anak laki-laki yang ketiga mendorong ku ke sungai. Aku pun terjatuh tepat disebelah perempuan tadi._

 _"Hah, orang lemah sudah seharusnya bersama orang lemah. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini", ucap anak laki-laki yang paling depan dan mereka bertiga pun pergi._

 _"Uhh..."_

 _"Hei, kau tidak apa?"_

 _Perempuan disampingku terus menangis. Rambutnya sudah basah karena terendam air sungai. Dan air mata terus mengalir dari matanya._

 _"*hiks* apa *hiks* salahku...?"_

 _"Apa yang terjadi?", tanyaku._

 _"Aku hanya *hiks* sedang memetik bunga *hiks* disini *hiks* tapi mereka *hiks* menggangguku dan mendorong ku ke sungai *hiks*"_

 _"Mereka memang orang yang seperti itu. Mereka berlaga seperti mereka yang paling kuat disini. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Karena itu jangan menangis lagi", ucap ku dan memberikan senyuman yang ayahku ajarkan pada ku. Kurasa itu sedikit bekerja._

 _"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka kembali?", ucap gadis itu. Kelihatannya dia akan menangis lagi._

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan melindungi mu!"_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Ya, aku janji! Seorang lelaki sejati akan memegang teguh janjinya sampai nafas terkhirnya dihembuskan! Itulah yang ayah ku katakan pada ku!"_

 _"Kalau begitu, aku juga berjanji! Bila aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat, aku yang akan melindungi mu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ngghh..."

"Ah, akhirnya kau sadar"

Aku membuka mata ku. Di sampingku Yume sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan senyumannya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur...? Hoaamm...", tanyaku pada Yume sambil menguap.

" 2 hari setelah kau pingsan setelah mengalahkan glitter, dan 5 jam setelah Elena 'menidurkan' mu. Kau tertinggal beberapa pengarahan dari Raven", balas Yume.

"Ah... lama juga... aku pasti akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan..."

*kruyuk~*

"Kurasa kau kelaparan setelah tidur selama itu. Ayo ke kantin. Kurasa jam makan malam masih berlangsung. Kau bisa berdiri kan?", ucap Yume dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku-"

*kruyuk~*

"Ah...", wajah Yume seketika memerah semerah rambut kakakku.

"Ahaha, kalau begitu ayo kita segera ke kantin sebelum waktu makan malam selesai"

Aku dan Yume keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan pergi menuju kantin.

 ***di kantin**

 **Normal POV**

"Oi, rambut cabai. Apa aku masih belum boleh memakannya?"

"Belum! Bersabarlah sedikit. Tidakkah kau ingat kalau aku yang membayar semua ini, maniak mesin?"

Diantara keramaian orang-orang di kantin, Elena dan Ace duduk di salah satu meja disana. Menunggu kehadiran Shou dan Yume.

"Sudah beluuumm..?", ucap Ace yang kelaparan dan menaruh kepalanya di meja.

"Belum... ah! Itu mereka. Shou! Yume!", panggil Elena.

Shou dan Yume menengok kearah Elena dan mereka pun menuju meja Elena dan Ace.

"Akhirnya...", ucap Ace dengan rasa lega.

"Ace? Kau masih belum makan malam?", tanya Shou dan duduk di depan Ace. Yume duduk disebelahnya.

"Yah... kau tahu? Kakak mu ini melarang ku menyentuh makanan didepan ku sampai kau datang. Dan aku kelaparan", ucap Ace sambil menunjuk Elena dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak membelinya sendiri, hah?", ucap Elena yang jengkel karena ditunjuk.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau uang ku bulan ini sebagian besar sudah kugunakan untuk membeli suku cadang untuk Scythe ku. Jadi aku harus melakukan penghematan, kepala cabai"

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu mana yang lebih penting antara KESEHATAN dan HOBI, maniak mesin"

Elena dan Ace terus menggertak satu sama lain. Bahkan aliran listrik dapat terlihat dari pandangan mereka.

"Apa... mereka selalu seperti ini?", tanya Yume pada Shou.

"Sejauh yang aku ingat... ya...", balas Shou.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah terlalu lapar untuk ini. Lebih baik kita makan saja", ucap Ace.

"Kurasa kau benar. Ah, Shou, Yume, makanan kalian sudah kupesankan", ucap Elena.

"Terima kasih, Ele-nee", ucap Shou.

"Maaf aku jadi merepotkan", ucap Yume.

"Sudah jangan sungkan-sungkan"

"Jangan sungkan? Kalau begitu seharusnya aku memakannya dari tadi", ucap Ace dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, bodoh", ucap Elena dan ikut menyantap makanannya.

Mereka berempat menyantap makan malamnya. Ace sesekali merebut lauk milik Elena dan sebaliknya. Garpu dan sendok beradu seakan dua pedang sedang bertarung.

"Kelihatannya Elena dan Ace sangat akrab. Apa mereka sudah kenal satu sama lain sebelum datang kesini?", tanya Yume sambil memperhatikan Ace yang mencoba merebut makanan Elena.

"Hm? Ah ya, begitulah. Dan- Eh? Makanan mu sudah habis?", tanya Shou sambil melihat piring Yume yang telah kosong.

"Ah, ini... kebiasaan... hehe", ucap Yume.

"Kau... memang unik..."

"Lalu? Apa hubungan Elena dan Ace?", tanya Yume.

"Ace adalah teman pertama kakakku saat kami pertama kali pindah ke Velder. Disaat anak-anak yang lain menjauhi kami karena mereka takut pada orang yang telah berpapasan langsung dengan Demon, Ace adalah satu-satunya orang yang memulai pembicaraan dengan kakakku. Tetapi topik pembicaraan pada waktu itu kurang mengesankan. Kurasa itulah yang menyebabkan pertengkaran tiada akhir mereka sekarang ini", jelas Shou.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Aku kurang tahu soal itu. Mengapa tidak bertanya langsung saja?"

"Mungkin akan kutanyakan lain waktu. Aku sudah terlalu lelah karena semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Aku akan kembali ke kamar ku sekarang. Sampai besok", ucap Yume dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah, iya. Sampai besok", ucap Shou sebelum Yume pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Eh? Yume sudah selesai?", tanya Elena yang baru menyadari kepergian Yume setelah merebut makanan Ace untuk yang ke empat kalinya.

"Iya. Dia bilang dia kelelahan jadi dia akan langsung kembali ke kamarnya"

"Ah, hari ini memang hari yang panjang... ngomong-ngomong soal kamar, Elesis bilang barang-barang mu telah dipindahkan ke kamar asrama mu. Aku sudah membereskan milik ku tadi", ucap Elena. Ace memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk merebut kembali jatahnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ele-nee. Sampaikan juga terima kasih ku pada Elesis. Aku akan kembali ke kamar ku sekarang", ucap Shou dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Oke. Pastikan kau istirahat yang cukup", ucap Elena sambil melambai pada Shou yang berjalan keluar kantin.

"Dapat", Ace merebut makanan Elena lagi dan memakannya.

"Ah! Kau...!"

Benar-benar malam yang tenang...

 **Shou POV**

Aku berjalan menelusuri taman sekolah menuju asrama. Malam ini cukup terang karena awan tidak menutupi bulan dan bintang. Jadi sebelum aku kembali ke asrama, ku putuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bangku taman di depan air mancur untuk menikmati angin malam ini.

"Hari pertama ku disini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan... apakah setiap harinya akan seperti ini terus untuk 3 tahun kedepan? Setidaknya itu berarti keseharian ku tidak akan terasa membosankan", ucapku dengan helaan nafas seraya melihat ke langit.

" _Itsumo doori matteru yo_

 _Ano basho de matteru yo_

 _Yakusoku wa nai keredo kitto tsutawaru"_

"Hm? Suara ini...", aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku setelah mendengar suara nyanyian itu. Suaranya yang tidak asing membuat ku tanpa sadar menghampiri sumber suara itu.

 _"Itsumo doori mattetara_

 _Ano basho de mattetara_

 _Kaketekuru egao de iki o hazumase"_

Aku berjalan melewati pepohonan dan sampai disebuah danau.

 _"Mainichi ga atto iu ma ni nagareru kara_

 _Semete ima o daiji ni shitainda ima wa modoranai"_

Aku bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon sambil memperhatikan orang yang sedang bernyanyi.

 _"Kisetsu wa meguru kawatteyuku nani mo kamo_

 _Shizen na koto sa demo kokoro wa sukoshi samishigatte shimau yo_

 _Kimi wa omoi o doko made oikakeru no darou_

 _Isshoni iru to kimeta deai kara daibu tooi tokoro e kita_

 _Aa kitto kimi mo... onaji kimochi..."_

Semakin dekat aku melihatnya, aku semakin yakin siapa orang ini.

"Yume...?", panggil ku.

"Hm? Ah-!", merasa dipanggil, ia membalikan badannya. Namun kakinya salah berpijak dan ia terpeleset kearah danau.

"Awas!", aku terlambat menangkapnya lengannya. Aku pun ikut tertarik ke danau.

*JEBUR*

Ugh... syukurlah danau ini dangkal.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?", tanya ku pada Yume.

"...", Yume hanya terdiam memandangi wajah ku. Apa ada sesuatu di wajah ku?

"Umm... Yume? Kau disana?"

"Kau... mengingatnya...?"

"Eh?"

"Eh...? Ah! Lupakan apa yang ku katakan barusan!"

"Ah... baiklah...", lagi-lagi dia bertingkah aneh...

Seketika hening melanda...

Sampai cipratan air membasahi wajah ku.

"Hei!"

"Ahahaha! Kau harus melihat wajah mu tadi! Ahaha..."

"Baiklah... kau yang memintanya ya!"

Pada akhirnya, kita saling membasahi satu sama lain dengan cipratan air. Entah kenapa hal ini terasa tidak asing bagi ku. Terasa seperti... aku pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya.

Melihat wajahnya tersenyumnya yang diterangi sinar rembulan mengingatkan ku pada teman masa kecil ku...

Tunggu...

Darimana pikiran ini muncul?

"Shou"

"Hm?"

Yume menghentikan cipratan airnya dan menatap bulan. Aku mengikutinya dan juga menatap bulan. Entah mengapa, bulan terasa begitu terang malam ini.

"' _Seorang lelaki sejati akan memegang teguh janjinya sampai nafas terkhirnya dihembuskan'_ apa kau ingat kata-kata itu?"

"Yume... kau..."

Yume mengalihkan pandangannya pada ku.

"10 tahun lalu, kau berjanji akan melindungi ku dari orang-orang yang mengganggu ku. Sekarang aku akan memenuhi janji ku. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan aku akan melindungi mu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku untuk yang kedua kalinya..."

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?

Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

"Bila kau akan melindungi ku, lalu siapa yang melindungi mu?"

"Itu..."

"Bagaimana kalau begini. Kau akan melindungi ku. Dan aku akan melindungi mu"

"Tidak. Kau telah memenuhi janji mu pada saat itu. Sekarang giliran ku untuk memenuhi janji ku"

"Kalau begitu kita buat sebuah perjanjian baru"

"Perjanjian baru?"

"Ya. Jika kau ingin memenuhi janji mu pada saat itu. Kau harus mengizinkan ku untuk melindungi mu. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?"

"Tapi... dilindungi oleh orang yang ingin kau lindungi itu... terasa agak aneh"

"Aku tidak akan menerima penawaran lebih dari ini"

"Haahh... baiklah jika itu mau mu..."

Aku menghadapkan tubuh ku ke arah Yume. Ia melakukan hal yang serupa. Kita saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Aku, Shou Sieghart"

"Aku, Yume Aida"

"Berjanji akan melindungi Yume Aida/Shou Sieghart"

Jari kelingking kami bertemu. Simbol bahwa kami akan menepati janji kita masing-masing.

"Achoo!"

Aku lupa kalau kita sedang berada di danau pada tengah malam...

"Kurasa sekarang waktunya untuk kembali", ucap Yume.

"Kau benar. Lebih lama lagi, dan aku akan terkena demam", ucap ku.

Kami pun keluar dari danau dan berpisah di taman. Aku menuju asrama laki-laki, dan Yume menuju asrama perempuan.

 **Normal POV**

"Aku akan melindungi mu", ucap Shou dan Yume secara bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.

Malam itu menjadi sebuah permulaan dari sebuah janji yang tak teringkarkan...

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Author's Note: horeee... akhirnya selesai chapter 4...setelah liat hasil rapor tengah semester, saya jadi... ah sudahlah. Btw lagu yang dinyanyiin Yume itu judulnya "Kore Kara" dari Love Live the movie. Sedikit note, coba baca bagian setelah Yume selesai nyanyi sambil dengerin lagu "Waing for the rain - Sakamoto Maaya" biar dapet feelnya. Oke segini aja, yang penting stay tuned on Crimson Pride. And see you next time!**

 _ **Devi Switch Reverse**_


End file.
